Electrochemical deposition processes employ electrochemical process cells that contain anodes which are expended after a given number of deposition cycles. Electrochemical process cells therefore must be periodically replaced or refurbished. Unfortunately, electrochemical process cells are heavy (e.g., weighing approximately 100 pounds) and, after use are contaminated, having harmful chemicals on their exterior surfaces. As follows, operators of electrochemical deposition systems may be exposed both to heavy loads, and to harmful chemicals during electrochemical process cell replacement. Accordingly, a method and apparatus for facilitating process cell replacement is needed.
The present invention provides an electrochemical deposition system comprising a fixture adapted to selectively grasp and release an electrochemical process cell, a lift/lower mechanism coupled to the fixture and adapted to automatically stop lowering the fixture at a process cell elevation, a rotation mechanism coupled to the fixture and adapted to automatically stop rotating the fixture when aligned with a process cell location and when aligned with a process cell exchange location. The fixture adapted to selectively grasp and release an object to be lifted may comprise a mounting plate having a plurality of gripper fingers slidably coupled to the mounting plate so that each gripper finger can extend outwardly, and retract inwardly and a rotatable plate rotatably coupled to the mounting plate, and having a plurality of slots, each slot being positioned adjacent one of the plurality of gripper fingers, and each slot having an outer end and an inner end positioned such that the slot extends in the direction the rotatable plate rotates. A plurality of pins may each slidably extend through one of the plurality of slots and couple to one of the gripper fingers. Other such cam/follower couplings between a rotatable portion of the fixture and a gripping portion may be similarly employed. To grasp a process cell with the fixture the rotating portion of the fixture is rotated so as to retract the gripping portion of the fixture causing the gripping portion to close around the process cell.
Other features and aspects of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.